Choc
by MyLadyLycaon
Summary: Une nuit pas comme les autres. Japon pourra en témoigner. En effet, celui ci va se retrouver dans une situation qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé. Comment se retrouver d'une simple entrevue pas tant désirée jusqu'aux promesses d'amour ? Ces deux jeunes gens pourront vous le dire...


Bonjour tout le monde ! :D

Alors eum ... Par quoi commencer... C'est pas le premier poste que je fais. J'avais déjà posté quelque chose il y a ... Un an je pense environ mais je l'ai supprimé, alors pour les curieux pas la peine de chercher x) C'est un OS que j'avais écrit pour une amie qui m'avait ensuite conseillé de le publier, je me suis dit pourquoi pas après tout.

Je dois dire que ceux qui ne sont pas fans des PWP (ou qui ne les supportaient pas), n'allez pas plus loin que cette ligne parce que vous serez fortement déçu. Comme dans sa définition, il y a un petit "plot" mais le reste est uniquement tourné autour de la relation charnelle. Pour la précision, elle n'est pas complètement décrite : j'ai essayé un autre style pour décrire les relations et je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente du résultat :) Enfin c'est mon avis après vous vous ferez le vôtre et j'espère que vous aurez envie de le partager ~ (Nan je ne vous soudoie pas pour que vous me fassiez des reviews XD).

Donc comme vous l'aurez compris c'est un OS sur le couple Chine/Japon. Alors évidemment ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je dois reconnaitre que... D'après ce qu'on m'a dit ils peuvent être qualifiés d'OC. Donc je suis désolée pour ceux qui les préfèrent avec leur caractère original : je ne suis pas très douée pour ca Et puis comme je dis souvent, on ne sait jamais trop comment les personnages réagiraient dans une relation amoureuse donc c'est dur de les faire originaux.

BREF. XD Je vais vous laisser lire mes petits loups et me taire parce que sinon je n'en finis plus :p Bonne lecture ~ !

Ah oui ! Pour la compréhension x) Les textes en italiques sont les souvenirs de Japon :3

Chuu ~ !

* * *

Japon ne savait pas trop comment il était arrivé là... Enfin si, il savait mais il préférait peut être ne pas se le rappeler ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il se redressa légèrement avant de sentir une puissante douleur lui vriller le dos, enfin le bas du dos et aussi un peu la tête... Il ne pouvait donc pas s'asseoir ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Alors il se contenta de rester allongé dans le lit chaud qui le fit doucement sourire, il se sentait incroyablement bien même s'il avait l'impression d'être un peu poisseux au niveau des cuisses. Quand il sentit un bras lui entourer la taille, il fit un bond de quinze mètres de haut enlevant donc le bras de sa taille alors que le propriétaire du membre semblait dormir comme un gros bébé. Japon déglutit... puis jeta un oeil à son propre corps se voyant entièrement nu. Ses rougissements étaient à son comble alors qu'il dirigeait sa main vers l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses, ce quelque chose qu'il sentait sur sa jambe... Il voulait savoir ce que c'était. C'était gluant et un peu visqueux... Il ramena sa main pour voir la couleur blanchâtre sur sa main et, n'étant pas non plus, plus bête que la moyenne, il piqua un nouveau fard. Il cacha son visage dans la couette ne sachant que faire de ce qu'il avait sur sa main. Il l'essuya sur le drap du matelas et continua de se cacher rosissant toujours.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, quand il sentit quelque chose à nouveau bouger prés de lui, il se retourna pour voir qui cela pouvait-il bien être. A qui avait-il donné son corps de cette manière ? Il crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque quand il reconnut le dos et les cheveux noirs de jais (complètement en bataille d'ailleurs) de Chine... Il dormait vraiment paisiblement...

Japon déglutit, nan cela n'était pas possible cela ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait. Il souleva alors doucement la couette de dessus le corps de Chine quand il se rendit compte de ... l'évidente évidence : lui aussi était nu. Il eut un autre bond de surprise lâchant brusquement la couverture et se recroquevillant dans son coin ; hara-kiri ne serait pas assez douloureux comme châtiment après ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains avant de se donner une baffe, il pensait à des choses qu'il ne devrait pas mais... Il devait se rappeler de la soirée d'hier soir..

_Un verre s'était présenté devant lui... Un autre... suivi d'un autre... suivi d'un autre et encore un autre. Il avait l'impression que cela ne se terminerait plus. Quelque chose de chaud sur son torse qui glissait sur ventre et entre ses jambes... On aurait dit du liquide. Autre chose de chaud et humide qui retraçait le chemin de l'autre ... Il s'en rappelait mal, c'était un peu plus flou... Des sons... Des corps qui se collent... Des gémissements... Ses gémissements. _

Aussitôt, il ouvrit grand les yeux se prenant la tête entre les mains : Kami-sama que s'était-il réellement passé ? Les seules choses qui se rappelaient c'était des sensations... et quelques visions troubles. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se frotter le front, il allait réfléchir chronologiquement. Bien en avant de ce moment...

_Japon était arrivé chez Chine. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon, Chine faisant presque tout seul la conversation alors que Japon buvait sa tasse de thé espérant partir le plus vite possible. Mais il était poli, il ne disait rien et subissait attendant patiemment que Monsieur eût fini son speech sur... Il ne savait pas quoi d'ailleurs puisqu'il avait décroché depuis un moment. _

Stop ! Il avait levé une main alors qu'il avait failli dire ce mot à haute voix. Il soupira, il se rappelait du début... Alors il avait vraiment... Avec Chine ? Il déglutit avant de se frotter les bras. Il fallait qu'il sût comment cela avait dérapé. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux se concentrant sur sa mémoire capricieuse. « Allez fais un effort Japon... » s'était-il dit à voix basse.

_Chine avait faim. Comme la plupart du temps. Il avait donc proposé à Japon un met un peu spécial. Le concerné, plus par curiosité que par désir de faire plaisir à son tortionnaire, hocha la tête se demandant ce que le jeune homme pouvait lui réserver. Chine frappa dans ses mains et un serviteur arriva avec un grand plateau contenant des fruits (de Chine attention) et une bouteille qui traînait au milieu et dont Japon n'arrivait pas à identifier la contenance. Le serviteur posa le plateau et repartit aussi sec sous l'ordre de son maître. Japon se retrouva donc en tête à tête avec Chine et ... un plateau de fruits, une bouteille non identifiée et du chocolat fondu. Japon haussa un sourcil en direction de son hôte qui présenta les mets de ses mains. _

_« Je t'en prie sers toi, aru ~ . Il y a de tout mais avant je veux que tu goûtes ceci, aru ~ . » _

_Il prit la bouteille et un petit verre avant de servir Japon. Il lui tendit le verre en souriant espérant certainement le mettre en confiance. Japon prit le verre un peu hésitant puis sentit, sans odeur. Il porta le breuvage à ses lèvres le faisant doucement rouler dans sa gorge de peur du goût... Et là ce fut l'éclatement des papilles. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il regardait le verre comme si celui-ci avait parlé : un mélange de douceur et d'amertume, on devinait le petit goût fruité sur l'arrière. Il but le verre d'un seul coup. Chine eut un grand sourire... Le plan était en marche, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il fasse le reste. _

Japon ouvrit brusquement les yeux se rendant compte de quelque chose... L'amertume ? De l'alcool ?! Alors ce fourbe de chinois l'avait... il l'avait laissé se saouler ? Pourquoi faire...? Il réfléchit puis une subite envie de frapper l'homme qui était tranquillement allongé à côté de lui, dans l'ignorance du moment, le prit. Japon serra des poings puis soupira à nouveau, nan il ne pouvait pas ... Enfin. Il rougit et secoua la tête. Non il ne pouvait pas penser à ce genre de choses. Il se concentra à nouveau, il se devait d'en connaître la suite. Il avait bu, ils avaient mangé, ri ? Normal, il était bourré. Il grogna légèrement avançant dans le temps. Mais cette fois... ce fut juste des sensations avec du noir.. Mais ce n'était pas un trou de noir.

_De nouveau ce quelque chose qui coulait sur son corps, c'était chaud. Japon se cambra légèrement en poussant un petit gémissement alors qu'il sentait ce liquide un peu épais couler entre ses jambes, un peu resserrées entre elles. Et cette chose lui caressait son intimité. Il eut un frisson, c'était étrange mais agréable. Il tira sur ce qui semblait être des liens qui le retenaient à quelque chose... Aux barreaux d'un lit, semblait-il, puisqu'il sentait la douceur d'un matelas sous lui. Mais il ne voyait rien, tout était nuit autour de lui. Puis il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide venir lécher la traînée du liquide sur son corps. Une langue taquine lui parcourait le torse et Japon avait chaud... terriblement chaud. Cette langue allumait petit à petit un brasier en lui au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait sur son corps. Des mains, puissantes et fermes, lui prirent les hanches les caressant doucement mais aussi les empêchant de bouger. Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit cette langue lui caresser le ventre et le nombril, il gémit de manière douce. C'était bon, trop bon. La langue continuait sa descente évitant un endroit stratégique tout en continuant de caresser cette peau de ce corps offert. Japon gémit un peu plus en sentant le muscle chaud passer sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et il se cambra quand il le sentit caresser son intimité. Du chocolat avait coulé entre ses deux jolies petites fesses et le membre s'était mis dans le devoir de recueillir tout le chocolat, alors il ramassait celui là aussi faisant geindre et gigoter Japon. Celui-ci, malgré son état d'ébriété, rougissait, ses genoux se touchant comme s'il voulait cacher cette scène à ses yeux... Scène obscène mais qui continuait de le faire gémir alors qu'il sentait cette langue lui taquiner l'intimité. Il se mordit la lèvre et ses hanches bougèrent doucement comme pour l'inciter à continuer, mais il sentit les deux mains les lui attraper pour qu'il se stoppe. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne sentait plus rien jusqu'aux deux doigts sur sa lèvre qui la poussèrent vers le bas. Il sentit le bord d'un verre se poser dessus : un liquide très fluide coula dans sa bouche et il reconnut le goût de la boisson qu'il avait bu un peu plus tôt, il la but avec délectation. Quelques gouttes glissèrent sur ses joues et il sentit une bouche venir les recueillir... La chaleur dans son corps montait toujours autant, atteignant des sommets qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé et il eut un petit gémissement, son corps se frottant à celui au dessus de lui. Il entendit un faible gémissement quand on l'embrassa, il y répondit avec fougue ne se lassant pas du goût de ces lèvres qui l'embrassaient. Ils entrèrent dans une danse organisée, leur souffle devenant plus chaud et se mêlant ensemble, leurs corps et leurs érections se rencontrant. Tout semblait planifié pour faire perdre la tête à Japon qui demandait encore plus de caresses et d'attention ne se lassant pas de sentir cette peau qui lui envoyait des milliers de frissons dans tout le corps. _

Japon retint un petit cri : non mais c'était quoi ça ?! Depuis quand... depuis quand... Il rougit encore plus avant de mettre sa tête entre ses mains à nouveau s'arrachant presque les cheveux : à quel vice l'avait-on poussé ?! S'il avait pu il aurait poussé un cri de désespoir mais il se tut, il pourrait réveiller son "bourreau" juste à côté de lui. Il soupira essayant de prendre une respiration normale, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était accélérée... D'énervement ou de gêne ? Normalement cela aurait du être le premier mais... On ne faisait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait Il regarda un instant le jeune homme à côté de lui et déglutit discrètement...Il savait que son coeur avait toujours battu anormalement fort quand il était en sa présence mais il n'avait jamais compris réellement ce que cela voulait dire. Et il ne voyait toujours pas puisqu'en ce moment, il ressentait une sorte de pincement au coeur mélangé à un doux bonheur. Il secoua la tête se concentrant sur ses souvenirs... Juste ça.

_Des paroles... Chaudes et sensuelles... Japon eut un brusque frisson. Il faisait toujours aussi noir et les liens le retenaient toujours. Il déglutit. Des paroles obscènes mais elles le prirent au corps le faisant frémir de l'intérieur et il en aurait gémi s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Puis une sensation beaucoup plus forte, plus dure, plus ... douloureuse. Son corps se cambra de douleur alors qu'il sentait la présence de plus en plus imposante de quelque chose dans son intimité. Il eut plusieurs gémissements de douleur jusqu'à ce que la voix tentât de lui murmurer des douceurs caressant ses cheveux d'une main... Il se tortillait un peu jusqu'à ce que la personne s'arrête lui disant que cela n'irait pas mieux s'il faisait cela. Il inspira et la personne s'arrêta au bout d'un long moment de torture où il se sentit pratiquement écartelé. _

_Finalement, on revenait et il avait encore mal jusqu'à ce que les mouvements lui fassent lâcher un gémissement de plaisir, puis s'en suivirent de plusieurs. C'était délicieux ça aussi.. La douleur quasiment partie, il ressentait du plaisir à chacun des allés et venus s'agrippant au tissu qui le retenait à défaut de pouvoir prendre autre chose. Il sentait le plaisir le tirailler de l'intérieur et il voulait pouvoir recouvrer ses sens alors qu'il ne pouvait que sentir l'intérieur de son corps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui... Et cela était déstabilisant. Des mains qui lui caressaient l'intégralité du corps ou qui le griffaient légèrement le faisant gémir encore plus. Les sensations étaient décuplées et il avait la tête qui tournait, se perdant dans ce flot continu de plaisir qui le tirait de plus en plus vers le haut... Il sentait qu'il allait toucher les étoiles, c'était grisant. _

_Soudain les liens sur ses mains partirent et il put à son tour agripper le corps au dessus de lui, ses ongles se plantant dans ses épaules dans un signe ultime de plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre quand elle fut assailli par des semblables, l'embrassant avec passion et une envie prédatrice. Le ruban de ses yeux glissa et il ne vit d'abord pas qui était cette fameuse personne même s'il avait une grosse idée... Après tout... Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas changé de maison. Le baiser rompu, il put enfin distinguer un visage, sa vision floue se corrigeant petit à petit. Et là il reconnut Chine ... Ses joues rougirent brusquement et il haleta encore plus... Savoir que c'était lui, lui donnait une bouffée de chaleur plus importante dans son ventre et il se cambra subitement contre le corps de l'autre. Un gémissement plus important lui échappa et il murmura son prénom, lui montrant qu'il en voulait encore plus ... Son coeur se réchauffait à l'idée que cela ne fût pas quelqu'un d'autre. Il fit remonter ses mains dans les cheveux de Chine le forçant à venir l'embrasser. Leurs corps et leurs âmes ne faisaient plus qu'un et le monde leur appartenait, ils ne restaient plus qu'eux et leur souffle se mélangeant. Cette danse improvisée les amenait loin dans leur sentiment pour eux deux et ils étaient communs s'emboîtant l'un dans l'autre comme LA combinaison parfaite. Alors que leurs ébats se prolongeaient, Japon sentit le feu de ses reins l'embraser et une vague brusque de plaisir l'envahit alors qu'il poussait l'ultime gémissement..._

Japon sursauta alors qu'on bougeait encore à côté de lui. Effectivement à cet instant, Chine se tournait vers lui, posant sa main sur une de ses jambes. Japon rougit et détourna la tête alors que l'autre lui lançait un petit « bonjour » enjoué. Lui se rappelait parfaitement de la nuit commune qu'ils avaient passé et il se rappelait surtout de la confession du petit au moment de la jouissance. Un langoureux « Je t'aime » s'en suivant de son prénom murmuré, il lui avait suffi que ce peu pour venir à son tour ne s'étant pas retiré de ce petit corps. Il caressa doucement la peau présente alors que Japon tournait la tête vers son ... amant ? Peut être. Il ouvrit un instant la bouche puis la refermant de suite, ne sachant par où commencer. Il glissa sa main pour la poser sur celle de Chine et il s'abaissa pour poser un petit baiser tout chaste sur ses lèvres. C'était comme s'il acceptait que son destin fût scellé à jamais et Chine en sourit : il n'en attendait pas plus. Il prit alors avec douceur la nuque de Japon entre ses mains et avança ses lèvres vers les siennes, dans un baiser ...amoureux. C'était le mot. Japon soupira et se laissa faire docilement, ses mains posées par automatisme sur le torse de son amant. Là il pouvait le dire. C'était magique, comme une explosion de bonheur et de papillons virevoltant dans son estomac. Il soupira d'aise avant de se séparer du chinois. Il lui sourit innocemment.

« Tu sais.. C'était ma première fois, alors il faudra que tu en subisses les conséquences... »

Chine regarda un instant le petit de manière interrogative puis il sourit rapprochant le visage de l'autre à nouveau vers lui, effleurant ses lèvres.

« Tant que tu m'appartiens tout me va. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, scellant leurs vies... Ils s'aimaient, c'était le principal, non ?

* * *

END. En espérant que cela vous ait plu ;)

Reviews en bas :3 Pour ceux qui auraient oublié où cela se trouve aru ~ 3


End file.
